Diskussion:Paralleluniversum
Paralleluniversum oder alternative Realität? Der aktuelle Artikel beschreibt nur das Paralleluniversum nach der Viele-Welten-Theorie, aber nicht die kosmologischen Paralleluniverswn, welche in einem separaten Urknall entstanden bzw derzeit noch entstehten. Ich wäre dafür die 2. Paralleluniversumsdefintion noch mit einzufügen. --Mark McWire 03:17, 27. Apr. 2008 (UTC) : Ich habs nach einem halben Jahr mal geschafft den Artikel zu überarbeiten. --Mark McWire 02:27, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Entscheidungen Auch Entscheidungen die durch Lebewesen getroffen werden, spalten neue Realitäten auf, da sie im Endeffekt auf quantenmechanische Vorgänge in der Materie zurückzuführen sind. So? Keineswegs jeder ist Physikalist, oder will es sein. Es gibt genug auch durchaus sinnvolle Konzeptionen, die anders aussehen, und ich kann Dir mindestens drei meiner Philosophie-Professoren und ein paar Dutzend Kommilitonen nenne, die sich wegen einer solchen Äußerung bis auf's Blut mit Dir streiten würden (wenn sie überhaupt bereit wären mit jemanden, der so eine physikalistische Meinung vertritt überhaupt ein Diskussion zu beginnen!). Die Passage wird nicht wirklich aussagekräftiger durch den Satz und ist auch ohne ihn selbst für Physikalisten akzeptabel (die denken sich ihn halt dazu), warum ihn also nicht einfach weglassen und damit Streit vermeiden? MfG--Bravomike 14:39, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : Nur weil sich jemand wegen seines Glaubens auf den Schlips getreten fühlt, heißt das doch nicht, dass ein Argument falsch ist. Ich werde es eben neutral umschreiben. --Mark McWire 14:43, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::ich weis zwar nicht worum es genau geht. aber wird im Canon mal irgendwann sowas gesagt? wenn ja, das ist es egal was irgendein Philosophie-Professor darüber denkt. oder?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:46, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::: Der zitierte Satz entstammt einer HGI von mir zum Thema Quantenrealitäten. Nach der Viele-Welten-Deutung der Quantenmechanik, kann jeder quantenmechanische Vorgang mit mehr als einer Ausgangmöglichkeit eine neue Realität, eben eine neue Parallelwelt erzeugen, da diese Theorie sagt, dass jede existierbare Möglichkeit auch wirklich existent wird in Form einer eigenen Parallelwelt. Um mich mal selbst aus der Stargate-Wiki zu zitieren: Der Ausgangszustand des Universum ist 1A, 2A, also beide Teilchen haben den Zustand A. Nach 1 Sekunde gibt es folgende Möglichkeiten: 1A, 2A (es hat sich nichts verändert); 1B, 2A (Teilchen 1 hat den Zustand gewechselt); 1A , 2B (Teilchen 2 hat den Zustand gewechselt); 1B , 2B (beide Teilchen haben den Zustand gewechselt). Nach 1 Sekunde Existenz kann dieses Ausgangsuniversum also bereits 4 verschiedene Zustände einnehmen und damit existieren nach 1 Sekunde schon 4 mögliche alternative Realitäten. Nach einer weiteren Sekunde wären es dann schon 16 alternative Realiäten und nach insgesamt 3 Sekunden dann 64. Das kann man dann ewig fortsetzen, wobei sich jedere weitere Sekunde die Anzahl der Realitäten vervierfacht. Da unser eigenes Universum unendlich viele Zustände einnehmenh kann, da aufgrund der Vakuumfluktuationen unendlich viele Teilchen existieren können, gibt es unendlich viele alternative Realitäten. Sie haben jedoch gemeinsam, dass sie alle identische Universen darstellen mit identischem Inhalt, wo nur die Kombination aller möglicher Zustände unterschiedlich ist. . Der Streitpunkt ist jetzt, ob das Handeln von Lebewesen wie Menschen auch auf solche Vorgänge zurückzuführen ist (quantenmechanische Fluktuationen in der Materie der Nervenzellen des Gehirn) oder nicht. --Mark McWire 14:53, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Tut mir leid, aber: Auch Entscheidungen die durch Lebewesen getroffen werden, spalten neue Realitäten auf, da sie ebenfalls Teil der universellen Kausalität sind. ist in keinster Weise besser. Es geht gerade darum, dass Entscheidungen von Personen (nicht Lebewesen allgemein) eben nicht Teil der allgemeinen Kausalität sind. Ich bin eigentlich Kompatibilist, aber trotzdem, so sollte man das nicht formulieren. Und mit Glauben hat das nicht viel zu tun, es ist nur so, wenn, dann ist der physikalistische Kausalismus genauso reiner Glauben, denn den kann niemand beweisen. Selbst wenn man überhaupt irgendwie Kausalitäten beweisen könnte (was meiner Meinung nach unmöglich ist) können alle Naturwissenschaften immer noch nichts beweisen (abgesehen von rein logischen Fakten). Die Sache ist die, dass ich nicht sehe, was diese Sätze dem Artikel bringen, außer dass sie eindeutig eine Position in einer Diskussion beziehen, die keineswegs geklärt ist.--Bravomike 14:58, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Abgesehen davon, dass ich diese sog. "Meta-Information" mit oder ohne Zusatz für nicht so besonders relevant für MA halte - die zitierte Erklärung enthält einen zusätzlichen Denkfehler: Wenn es zwei Teilchen gibt, und jedes der beiden Teilchen zwei Zustände annehmen kann - dann gibt es insgesamt 4 mögliche Nachfolgezustände, egal wie lange man wartet. ;) -- Cid Highwind 15:01, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::: Das war nur ein Beispiel aus einer anderen Wiki, es sollte nur als Verständnisbeispiel dienen und daher habe ich das mit der Zeit eingebaut, weil man es sich dann besser vorstellen kann. Das hat nix mit der eigentlichen Diskussion zu tun. --Mark McWire 15:14, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::ich schließe mich Cid in beiden punkten an^^--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:04, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Auch wenn ich ebenfalls nicht voll den Sinn der ausführlichen HGI verstehe, von mir aus kann das (fast) alles stehen bleiben, so lange dieser Satz gestrichen wird--Bravomike 15:05, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : Es geht darum zu Begründen, wie die verschiedenen in Star Trek gezeigten Quantenrealitäten eigene historische Verläufe haben können, da in jeder dieser Quantenrealitäten die Handlungsverläufe der Personen unterschiedlich war. In einer Realität hat Worf Troi geheiratet und damit den Verlauf der allgemeinen Kausalität verändert, weil alle seine zukünftigen Entscheidungen durch diese Grundentscheidung verändert wurden. Der von mir so genannte Aufspaltungspunkt war die Entscheidung sie zu heiraten oder nicht. Alle anderen Veränderungen sind eine Folge davon, inklusive die Geburt der Kinder. In der "normalen" Realität hat Worf Troi nicht geheiratet und darum ist sie ganz anders verlaufen. Star Trek selbst bietet diese Erklärung doch erst an, auch wenn sie nicht explizit ausgesprochen wurde udn warum sie in die HGI gehört. --Mark McWire 15:07, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Frage: Was ist eigentlich der Unterschied zwischen einer Person und einem Lebenwesen? Ist es nicht eigentlich egal, ob sich z.B. ein Tier zwischen links und rechts oder ein Mensch zwischen links und rechts entscheiden? Ich habe mir die Folge eben für die Recherche zu diesem Artikel angesehen und Data nimmt bei seiner Erklärung wortwörtlich den Bezug zu Entscheidungen durch Personen. Wenn also kein aussagekräftiges Gegenargument kommt, werde ich das Zitat von Date in den Artikel einbauen und zwar nicht als HGI sondern als kanonische Information. Es wird zwar nicht gesagt, dass Personen durch quantenmechanische Vorgänge gelenkt werden, aber es wird gesagt, dass Personen durch ihre Lebensentscheidungen parallele Quantenuniversen erzeugen können. Demnach wiegt die Zustandänderung eines Teilchen genauso schwer wie die Entscheidung eines Menschen und beides ist beliebig vertauschbar. Demzufolge ist die Entscheidung eines Menschen über links und rechts nichts weiter als die Zustandsänderung eines Teilchen zu A oder B. --Mark McWire 02:26, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Es gibt viele Ansätze, zu erklären, ab wann ein Lebewesen eine Person ist, beispielsweise mehrfaches Refektionsvermögen. Bei den meisten Konzeptionen sind Tiere zum Beispiel keine Personen, meistens sind sogar nicht alle Menschen nicht immer Personen. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, für den Libertarier besteht die besondere Qualität der Person gerade darin, dass sie nicht von Kausalitäten abhängig ist.--Bravomike 11:40, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : Ist sie aber dennoch, da sie ja auf Umweltreize reagiert. Die Verkettung von Umweltreizen und Reaktionen von Personen ist auch eine Form der Kausalität. Science-Fiction geht eben soweit, die physikalische Kausalität mit der ich sag mal menschlichen Kausalität gleichzusetzen. Dies ist ja auch logisch nachvollziehbar, da es für das Universum kein Unterschied macht, ob ein Ereignis X wegen der Zustandsänderung eines Teilchen A und die darauf folgende Kausalitätskette eintritt oder ob eine Person B aufgrund einer Entscheidung das Ereignis auslöst. Solange wie eine Person aus normaler Materie besteht, laufen auch in ihrem Körper quantenphysikalische Ereignisse ab. Da biochemische und elektrische Prozesse in Nervenzellen auch nix weiter als die Auswirkungen von quantenphysikalischen Prozessen der Elektronen in der Atomhülle sind, da sich diese Atome bzw Moleküle ja nicht von toter Materie unterscheiden, kann die Zustandsänderung eines Elektron eine Kaskadenreaktion auslösen, die bestimmte Pulse in der Nervenzelle freigibt, die dann darüber entscheiden wie wir uns in eine bestimmten Situation entscheiden. Im Prinzip nur angewandte Chaostheorie (Schmetterlingseffekt). Die Zustandsänderung eines bestimmten Elektron in einem bestimmten Orbital eines bestimmten Atom in einem bestimmen Molekül kann eine biochemische Kaskade auslösen, die den Unterschied ausmacht ob wir nun nach links oder rechts gehen, genauso wie der symbolische Flügelschlag eines Schmetterling in Brasilien darüber entscheiden kann ob Weihnachten Schnee bei uns liegt oder Tauwetter ist. Natürlich ist es nicht ganz so einfach, da es nicht nur ein punktueller Effekt ist, sondern sich die Effekte aller zig Billiarden Elektronen in unserem Gehirn überlagern, sodass man nicht mehr sagen kann, dass dies oder jenes Elektron den Ausschlag gegeben hat... aber wenn man den identischen Menschen in der gleichen Situation mit den gleichen Zuständen seiner Materie an einem bestimmten Punkt wieder startet und nur den Zustand eines Teilchens ändert (Viele-Welten-Theorie), so kann das Ergebnis ganz anders aussehen. :Das ist ja die Grundintention dieser parallele-Welten-Geschichten in Star Trek und der Science-Fiction: Gleiche Situation, aber anderer Ausgang. Es ist jedenfalls keine Erfindung von mir ;-) --Mark McWire 15:42, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Parallelwelten sind auch für Libertarier und andere Anti-Physikalisten denkbar, nur eben nicht durch Kausalität, sondern nur durch Entscheidungen (Im übrigen sind die meisten Physikalisten auch Deterministen, gerade für die sind Quantenrealitäten absolut unmöglich). Und da geht es eben genau darum, was Du oben beschreibst: Es ist die Überzeugung der Physikalisten, dass Entscheidungen streng kausalistisch determiniert sind, während es die Überzeugung Anderer ist, dass sie es eben nicht sind. Keine Seite kann ihre Meinung beweisen. Entscheidend für uns ist aber, dass es überhaupt keinen Unterschied für den Artikel macht, deswegen ging es mir ja auch nur um den einen Satz, mehr nicht.--Bravomike 15:50, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : Darum habe ich den Satz auch wieder entfernt. Inbesondere war er eh dämlich platziert, da in der Definition der Viele-Welten-Deutung so überhaupt nicht vorkommt. Vielmehr müsste er als Verbindungssatz zwischen der Defintion und der kanonischen Aussage von Data stehen, denn in Star Trek wurde ja nicht über Zustandsänderungen von Teilchen, sondern von Entscheidungen durch Personen gesprochen... wobei das Ergebnis komischerweise wieder Quanten... heißt. --Mark McWire 16:16, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Entscheidungen 2 Ich habe den Satz Auch Entscheidungsvorgänge von Lebewesen können neue Quantenrealitäten ausbilden, da sie multiple Zustandsänderungen von Materieteilchen und Energiequanten beinhalten. eingefügt, da sonst nicht klar wird, warum im Folgesatz von Entscheidungen die Rede ist, obwohl der Begriff vorher nicht auftaucht. Ich denke er ist so formuliert, dass sich da kein Gläubiger auf den Schlips getreten fühlt und beinhaltet trotzdem die eigentliche Erklärung wie man von Zustandsänderungen von Teilchen auf Entscheidungen von Lebewesen kommt. Ob nun ein freier Wille existiert oder nicht, ist erstmal zweitrangig, da jede unserer Entscheidungen multiple Zustandsänderungen im Universum auslöst, da unser Körper ja selbst aus Quanten und Teilchen aufgebaut ist und wir somit mit jeder Körperbewegung in uns selbst ständig Zustandsänderungen herbeiführen und anschließen auf die Umwelt übertragen. --Mark McWire 01:23, 24. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Entscheidungen 3 Beim erneuten Ansehen der Episode sind mir zwei interessante Zitat aufgefallen: * Data redet über die Entstehung von Quantenrealitäten Es gibt für jede Begebenheit eine unendliche Anzahl von möglichen Folgen. Unsere jeweilige Wahl bestimmt welche Folge für uns real wird. Aber in der Quantenphysik gibt es eine Theorie, das sämtliche Möglichkeiten die jeweils zur Wahl stehen auch real werden, in alternierenden Quantenrealitäten. TROI: What do you mean, quantum realities? DATA: For any event, there is an infinite number of possible outcomes. Our choices determine which outcomes will follow. But there is a theory in quantum physics that all possibilities that can happen, do happen in alternate quantum realities. * Data redet über die Quantensignatur und ihre Bedeutung für Worf DATA: I have found the quantum flux in Worf's cellular RNA extends to the subatomic level. It is asynchronous with normal matter. In essence, Captain, Mister Worf does not belong in our universe. RIKER: What? DATA: All matter in the universe resonates on a quantum level with a unique signature. That signature is constant. It cannot be changed through any known process. It is the basic foundation of existence. RIKER: Are you saying that Worf's quantum signature is different from ours? DATA: Yes, sir. I cannot explain it. It is as if he originates from a different quantum universe. Für sich genommen, sind beide Zitate völlig harmlos, in ihrer Kombination ergeben sie aber eine Aussage, die Benutzer:Bravomike wohl nicht gefallen dürfte ;) --Mark McWire 01:05, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Im Moment bin ich auch noch in der Ist-doch-harmlos-Phase ;) Die Quantensignatur ist also immer konstant, gut, damit habe ich kein Problem, solange nicht behauptet wird, dass das irgendeinen Einfluss auf die Entscheidungen der Personen hat.--Bravomike 09:59, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Sonntags ist 12:00 für mich morgens, und morgens brauche ich immer ein bisschen länger... :Ich sehe immerhin, wie das Ganze gefährlich klingen könnte, nämlich wenn man (streng deterministisch) meint, der Verlauf einer Realität sei festgelegt. Freilich lebt man immer nur in einer Realität, die, die eben zur Quantensignatur passt, aber deren Verlauf kann man durch freie Entscheidungen steuern.--Bravomike 10:03, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Data sagt drei Dinge: # Jedes Quantenuniversum (beliebiger Zweig) hat seine eigene unverkennbare und einmalige Quantensignatur. # Diese Quantensignatur ist durch kein bekanntes Verfahren irgendwie beeinflussbar und kann daher nicht geändert werden. # Die Entscheidungen einer Personen bestimmen in welcher Quantenrealität (Zweig) sie letztendlich lebt. :: Damit ist klar, dass alle Ereignisse in einem Quantenuniversum völlig vorherbestimmt sind, da es sonst keine einmalige Quantensignatur haben kann, die sich niemals ändert und die nur für diese eine Quantenrealität gültig ist. Entscheidungen von Personen spalten Realitäten auf, da aber jeder aufgespaltene Zweig eine eigene Signatur trägt, bedeutet das, dass man nur die Quantensignatur einer Personen kennen muss, um den exakten Zweig zu finden aus der sie stammt und daraus folgt, dass man alle zukünftigen Ereignisse und Handlungen dieser Personen vorhersehen kann, weil sie ja auf einen bestimmten Zweig festgelegt ist. --Mark McWire 11:06, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Das liegt aber an seiner Sichtweise. Man kann es auch so lesen: 1) Jede Quantenrealität hat ihre Signatur, die 2) unveränderlich ist, aber 3) die Entscheidungen einer Person bestimmen nicht in welcher Realität sie lebt, sondern welche Form ihre Realität hat.--Bravomike 14:53, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Sorry Bravomike, deine letzte Aussage ist aber falsch. Die Quantenrealität bestimmt, wie sich die Personen darin verhalten werden, da ihr Verhalten ja ein Teil des Aufspaltungsprozesses ist. Die Episode verdeutlicht sehr deutlich, dass schon alleine die Wahl eines bestimmten Kuchens oder die Gestaltung eines Bildes zwei Quantenrealitäten wahrnehmbar unterscheiden kann. So gesehen hat Datas Motivwahl beim Malen seines Geburtstagsgeschenks schon maßgeblich dazu beigetragen, in welchen potentiellen Quantenrealitäten er sich befindet. Im Rückblick ist also die Entscheidung einer Person daran gebunden, welche Quantenrealität letztendlich daraus geworden ist und man kann anhand seiner eigenen Position in einer bestimmten Quantenrealität die Entscheidung aller Personen in der Vergangenheit genau nachvollziehen. So gesehen bestimmt die eigene Quantensignatur dann aber auch, wie man sich in Zukunft verhalten und daraus folgend in welcher Realität man existieren wird. --16:49, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Bis zum letzten Satz stimme ich Dir zu. Man braucht keine einmalige Quantensingularität, um genau festzustellen, wie ein Weltzustand entstanden ist, dass kann ich als Historiker auch so (oder würde es gerne können…). Aber nur weil ein bestimmter Weltzustand durch die Handlungen einer Person determiniert wird und eben dieser Weltzustand identisch ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass damit auch nur irgendwas über die Determiniertheit von Handlungen gesagt ist. Da müsste man schon mechanistischer Determinist sein. Wenn man das aber wäre, dann gäbe es überhaupt nur eine Quantenrealität, weil es ja absolut keine Möglichkeit gäbe, vom determinierten Pfad abzuweichen! Wenn diese Möglichkeit aber einmal besteht, dann besteht sie immer wieder. Sorry, die Diskussion ist übermorgen genau zwei Jahre alt (!!!!), ich habe sie mir nicht von vorne durchgelesen, sondern nur von Entscheidungen 3 an, und ich bin auch nicht ins Thema reingedacht. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was genau die Unterschiede zwischen unseren beiden Deutungen waren… Aber die Möglichkeit, einen Weltzustand zu Individualisieren, sagt überhaupt nichts über Handlungsspielräume im Weltzustand aus.--Bravomike 21:00, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Das Problem ist, dass diese Episode an dieser Stelle einen inneren Widerspruch erzeugt. Entweder hat eine Person wie Worf eine feste Quantensignatur, die unverkennbar und unveränderbar ist oder seine Handlungen erzeugen neue Realitäten. Beides zusammen passt nicht. Ist, wie Data sagt, die Signatur nicht veränderbar, würden alle Handlungen von Worf bon Geburt bis zu seinem Ableben von vornherein feststehen. Dies steht ein wenig im Widerspruch zu dem gezeigten Abzweigungsdiagramm, wo Entscheidungen zu neuen Realitäten führen. Hier ist die Episode in sich selbst nicht schlüssig, daher kann man nicht die Interpretation daraus ziehen. Sofern teile ich deine Kritik an meinem ursprünglichen Artikeltext. Trotzdem scheint die Welt in Star Trek, aus Sicht dieser einen Episode aber total determiniert zu sein. --Mark McWire 21:11, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Okay, jetzt bin ich erst durchgestiegen, dass der fremde Worf selbst Träger der Quantensignatur ist. Ja, das klingt ziemlich stark nach einem Widerspruch, zumindest dann, wenn alle Materie in einer Welt dieselbe Quantensignatur hat, wie Data ja auch andeutet.--Bravomike 06:58, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Widerspruch in Datas Aussagen Aber widerspricht sich das nicht klar? Wenn ich in einer Quantenrealität lebe, die eine einmalige Signatur besitzt, und durch eine Entscheidung dafür sorge, dass diese Realität sich aufspaltet, müssten die beiden neu entstandenen Realitäten doch die gleiche Signatur haben, da sie ja unveränderlich ist. Eine unveränderliche Quantensignatur widerspricht der Theorie, Realitäten würden sich ständig aufspalten, obwohl Datas Schaubild und seine Erklärung in der Folge "Parallelen" genau das nahelegen. Hier widerspricht sich also eindeutig etwas. Wenn man eine Quantensignatur zugrundelegt, würde das bedeuten, alle der unendlich vielen Realitäten sind zur gleichen Zeit entstanden und besitzen jeweils eine eigene Signatur. Realitäten spalten sich nicht auf, es entstehen keine neuen Realitäten. Da es unendlich viele Realitäten gibt, ist es mathematisch logisch, dass auch jedes denkbare Ereignis irgendwo eintritt. Das würde dem freien Willen immerhin nicht gänzlich widersprechen, was in meinen Augen von den Star-Trek-Autoren auch nicht beabsichtigt sein kann, denn ST basiert in meinen Augen ja gerade auf dem freien Willen des Menschen. Auf der anderen Seite sagt Data aber ganz klar, dass Entscheidungen zur Aufspaltung von Realitäten führen, was einem freien Willen schon eher widerspricht, denn ein freier Wille setzt echte Wahlmöglichkeit voraus. Beide Aussagen widersprechen sich jedenfalls. Da beide aber Canon sind (schließlich entstammen sie den gleichen fünf Minuten aus derselben Episode), ergibt das ein mächtiges Problem. ;-) Ich jedenfalls finde freien Willen großartig. Alles andere widerspräche jedem Sinn der Existenz. -- AniWX 18:22, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Wenn es unendlich viele Realitäten gäbe, gäbe es auch unendlich viele und damit unendlich lange Quantensignaturen, die mit einem endlichen Messverfahren nicht unterschieden werden könnten. Ich halte in diesem Zusammenhang die Statik der Quantensignatur für falsch, auch wenn das dem Canon widerspräche. Die Nichtaufspaltung und Statik aller Realitäten widerspricht dem Canon genauso. Es gibt hierfür keine abschließende Erklärung. Wir müssen den Widerspruch so akzeptieren und vermerken. --Mark McWire 19:20, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC)